


Patience is Not a Virtue

by J____J, tsukimomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J____J/pseuds/J____J, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukimomo/pseuds/tsukimomo
Summary: Jeongyeon's in Osaka for a three-month baking internship while Sana stays home in Seoul





	Patience is Not a Virtue

_ The next train is Tanimachi Line for Yao-minami. _

Jeongyeon watches as the train pulls up to the platform. She finds a comfortable seat inside, a miracle considering she was in the midst of rush hour. 

She finally checks her phone. There’s only one notification.

_ SANA: babe guess what i’m wearing _

Jeongyeon shakes her head. She knows where this is going.

_ JEONGYEON: I don’t know. Tell me. _

_ SANA: what if i showed you instead ;) ;) ;) _

Jeongyeon locked her phone. She couldn’t do this. Not on a public train. Her phone pinged again.

_ [SANA sent you a photo: :P] _

The thumbnail on the notification was tiny, but Jeongyeon saw enough skin to know exactly what Sana was wearing (or rather,  _ not _ wearing.)

“Not here,” Jeongyeon muttered to herself, her knuckles going white as she gripped her phone with every fiber of her being. If she opened the notification, she was pretty sure the old lady sitting next to her would have a seizure. Jeongyeon was horny, but she was also incredibly considerate of others.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Jeongyeon had this bad habit of picking up the phone before checking who was calling. It wasn’t usually a problem.

‘Usually’ being the operative word, because as soon as she picked up the phone, she was greeted with Sana’s unusually loud moaning on the other side.

Jeongyeon hissed out a curse before ending the call mid-moan. She looked up quickly, hoping no one noticed. She opened their chat and quickly sends several messages of pure keysmash, burying Sana’s picture in the hopes no one sees it. When it’s finally cleared, she breathed a sigh of relief. She finally replied.

_ JEONGYEON: SANA I’M ON THE TRAIN _

_ SANA: yeah and im horny _

_ SANA: ur so rude that was a great moan _

_ SANA: so what if people hear _

_ JEONGYEON: SANA THIS CAN WAIT UNTIL I GET HOME _

_ SANA: oh? you’re really gonna make me wait that long when i’m already like this? _

_ SANA: [photo] _

_ SANA: [photo] _

_ SANA: [photo] _

_ SANA: [photo] _

_ SANA: [photo] _

Jeongyeon locked her phone and buried her face in her hands. The notifications kept coming, and it took every last shred of shame in her body to switch on silent mode.

_ The next stop is Tenmabashi _ .

Jeongyeon stood up, breathing heavily as she pushed her way to the door. It was a five minute walk to the apartment. One minute walk up to her door. She could wait for the next six minutes.

Sana, unfortunately, could not. The phone kept buzzing, and Jeongyeon was getting more and more anxious by the minute. If she ran, she could get to the apartment in three minutes, and past the door in thirty seconds.

If there’s anything that dating Minatozaki Sana taught her, it was that patience is  _ not  _ a virtue.

Jeongyeon sprinted through the crowd (she almost got run over at a pedestrian crossing –– totally  _ not _ her fault) and she felt her knees begin to shake as she reached the apartment lobby. She dashed up the stairs, almost tripping as she got to her floor, and fumbled with her keys at the door.

So close. All she needs to do is find her key and —– she’s in.

Jeongyeon fished the phone out of her pocket. 69 notifications.

“Nice,” she muttered, until she saw the last notifications.

_ SANA: ok i get it you don’t want to help your girlfriend through her time of NEED _

_ SANA: no steamy phone sex for you tonight _

Jeongyeon felt her heart sink as she opened the chat, calling Sana up.

“Pick up,” Jeongyeon pleaded, “Please, please pick up, this is unfair.”

Sana’s voice comes in, “ _ No steamy phone sex for you tonight! _ ”

“I almost got run over for this!” Jeongyeon begged, plopping down on the soft couch, “What if someone heard you over the phone?”

“ _ I don’t care _ ,” Sana said defiantly, and Jeongyeon imagined the pout on her face, “ _ If they want to hear the sound of me fucking myself to your voice, they’re welcome to listen. Which is why I don’t appreciate being ignored when I’m horny. _ ”

Jeongyeon’s heartbeat picked up. She loved when Sana was being a brat. Her next move was, of course, to grovel. “Baby, please, it was a rough day. The train was crowded, I ran home,  _ almost _ got run over,  _ nearly _ smashed my face onto the floor  _ just _ to call you as soon as I could.”

“ _ Hmm maybe if you tell me how much you miss me, I’ll reconsider. _ ”

This was easy. Sana was a sucker for sweet talk.

“Okay,” Jeongyeon said, biting her lip, “I missed you so much that you were the only thing on my mind while I was learning how to make croissants today.”

“ _ Really? _ ” Sana’s tone was unimpressed, “ _ Is that all you––” _

“I’m not done,” Jeongyeon cut her off, “I’ve been thinking of you every moment since I got on the plane. I could be doing a thousand different things at any given moment, but the only thing on my mind is you.”

There was a long silence before Sana cooed, “ _ That’s so sweet of y–– _ ”

“You, and that ass.”

“ _ Yoo Jeongyeon! _ ” Jeongyeon almost dropped her phone at the volume.

“I’m serious!” Jeongyeon laughed, “You said to tell you how much I missed you and I did. Every little thing about you, baby.”

Sana whined, and Jeongyeon felt her heartbeat pick up again. It was the whine Sana only made when she was  _ that _ horny.

But Jeongyeon was Jeongyeon. She was ruthless when it came to sex with Sana. Despite her manners, Jeongyeon loved to play with her food.

“So,” Jeongyeon’s voice dropped, “Why don’t  _ you _ tell me how much you missed me? What have  _ you _ been doing––”

“ _ Clearly I haven’t been doing  _ you _ , dumbass. _ ”

Jeongyeon blinked.

“ _ I jack off every night now that you’re gone, and just when I’m about to go to bed, what do you do? You send a selfie. A selfie. Yoo Jeongyeon, you have no idea what that makes me feel. _ ”

“You jack off every night?” The image of Sana whining all alone on their bed was something Jeongyeon needed to see for herself, “What? Do my selfies turn you on?”

“ _ So what if they do! _ ”

Jeongyeon had to pick her jaw up from the floor.

“ _ How’s that for an ‘I miss you’? Could’ve saved me the time if you actually bothered to check the photos I sent. I even wore that lingerie you liked so much. _ ”

She gasped, “The green one?”

“ _ Yup. _ ” Sana’s lips popped.

“So you’re… wearing the green lingerie?”

“ _ Not anymore _ .”

Jeongyeon went silent for a while. Sana had her beat. She shook her head in defeat, “Sana. I can’t  _ wait _ to go home and fuck you.”

Sana hummed, “ _ Well, who said you had to wait? _ ”

“Sana, I need to fuck you.” Jeongyeon said, making her way to the bedroom. “I need you on the bed.”

“ _ Someone’s greedy today _ ,” she could hear the smirk on the other end of the line, “ _ Yet here I am, naked on our bed while you’re probably still in your clothes from today. _ ”

“Sana, I swear to God,” Jeongyeon muttered as she put the phone on speaker and yanked her shirt off her head, “Sana, don’t you fucking touch yourself just yet, do you hear m––”

A  _ loud _ moan on the other end of the line sends Jeongyeon’s thoughts everywhere. She let out a strangled gasp as Sana’s moans filled the room. Jeongyeon stood in shock for a good five seconds before she got the last pieces of clothing off of her.

She threw herself onto the bed, the call still on loudspeaker by her head. By the sound of Sana’s moans, Jeongyeon can only assume she’s on loudspeaker too.

“ _ I really miss you, baby, _ ” Sana whined, and hearing it so close made Jeongyeon’s mind think of the dozens of positions Sana could be in right now. “ _ I miss your lips on my neck, your hands on my waist, your fingers working magic on me. _ ”

The image of Sana, naked and needy, with her hands roaming all over her body, was too much. Jeongyeon couldn’t stop her hands from grabbing the nearest pillow, positioning it between her thighs.

“ _ Fuck, I even miss that stupid thing you do with your tongue when you go down on me. _ ”

Her head dipped down onto the mattress, god she loved it when Sana’s voice dropped that low. But she couldn’t let herself go just yet. “Oh yeah? What else do you miss?”

Sana moaned a bit, and Jeongyeon rolled her hips along the pillow to the sound of it. She imagined it was Sana under her, the moans growing louder in her ear.

“ _ I miss when you’d lean in and whisper all the dirtiest things into my ear. I miss you bending me over and leaving handprints on my ass, telling me how big of a slut I am for you. _ ”

Up until now, Jeongyeon was trying to keep her cool, but the memory of Sana whimpering as she was being spanked betrayed her, “Fuck.”

“ _ You know that, right? _ ” Sana teased, and Jeongyeon’s hips rolled harder into the pillow, “ _ You know I’m a slut for you. You  _ know _ how loud I get when I get close right? _ ”

“Sana,” Jeongyeon breathed.

“ _ That’s right. You really want me now, don’t you? _ ” Sana’s breath came in gasps, “ _ Don’t you? You want to hear me moan in your ear when I cum, right? _ ”

“ _ Sana. _ ” Jeongyeon pleaded, “Let me hear you cum.”

Sana let out a breathy laugh, “ _ Ask me… nicely. _ ”

“Please,” Jeongyeon moaned, throwing every inhibition out the window, “Please, Sana, let me hear you.”

The moans came in louder, longer. Jeongyeon couldn’t stop herself from imagining Sana –- gripping the sheets with one hand, and fingering herself relentlessly with the other. Jeongyeon’s hips rolled faster, harder at the moans that filled the room.

“ _ I’m so close, _ ” Sana whimpered, and Jeongyeon could swear she heard the wet sounds on the other end of the line, “ _ Baby, I’m so close. _ ”

“Fuck,” Jeongyeon almost sobbed, knuckles going white on the sheets, “Me too.”

“ _ Ah… ah! Jeongyeon! _ ” Sana’s voice cracked, and a loud, prolonged moan sent Jeongyeon’s mind into overdrive as Sana climaxed.

Jeongyeon’s hips finally bucked, and she gasped the waves of her climax shot through her body, turning her into a quivering mess on the bed.

She heard Sana giggle over the speaker, audibly spent, “ _ Even when you’re alone, you always cum quietly. _ ”

Jeongyeon let out a breathy laugh, “I’m not alone. I’ve got you.”

Sana hummed in satisfaction, “Yeah, you’ve got me.”

_ I love you _ . The words come before her mind can stop them. But she doesn’t say it. Not yet. Not like this. As Sana says goodnight, Jeongyeon thinks that those three words are the first thing she says when she sees Sana at the airport.

“ _ I don’t want to put the phone down yet, but it’s late and you should probably sleep _ .”

Jeongyeon snickered, “How considerate of you.”

Sana giggled, “Good night, Jeongyeon. I’ll call you in the morning.”

“I’ll be waiting,” she replied, “Good night, beautiful.”

She just barely catches Sana’s whine before she puts the phone down, satisfied with how her day was ending. Jeongyeon sighed, elated and exhausted. She was ready to drift off when –

“Fuck,” Jeongyeon muttered, shooting up, “Shower.”

As she dragged herself off the bed and to the bathroom, she made a mental note to herself to blame Sana for this.

 

–-

Sana whined, staring at her phone.

_ BABYCAKES. CALL ENDED. _

She remembered Jeongyeon’s words,  _ I can’t wait to go home and fuck you _ .

Sana smiled at herself, picking up her phone and opening her flight booking app.

“Who said you had to wait?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have anything to say except that I had SO MUCH FUN with this. l love u @megaluhdon


End file.
